


Evala's Dungeon Crawl

by niteynyx



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cockslapping, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Ghost Sex, Glory Hole, Goblins, Groping, Half-Elves, Haunting, Humiliation, In Public, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Mildly Dubious Consent, Monsters, Nipple Play, Nipples, Non-Consensual Groping, Oral Sex, Orcs, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Possession, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Rough Oral Sex, Slime, Slow Burn, Tentacle Monsters, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, wardrobe malfunction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26819647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niteynyx/pseuds/niteynyx
Summary: A late start fantasy-themed kinktober inspired by Dungeons and Dragons. Follow the half-elf rogue Evala as she joins a dysfunctional party of adventurers on a quest to retrieve a magical artifact from the strange dungeon only known as Noddahym.Expect multiple chapter updates each day until I've caught up.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	1. Prompt List

Hiya! I love the idea of kinktober, but I couldn't settle on a list until a few days had gone by. Instead of random prompts, we're going to follow a half-elf rogue named Evala as she descends into a strange and haphazard labyrinth known as Noddahym. Whenever I add a new chapter (expect 250-750 words each), I will also update this chapter with the new few prompts. Feel free to drop requests or suggestions in the comments and if there's any I like, they might get used. If you'd like to get in touch with me or get updates/previews, feel free to [DM or follow my Twitter](https://twitter.com/niteynyx) or [join my Discord server](https://discord.gg/2kpsyxb).

**1)** Getting Hired  
 **2** ) Wardrobe Malfunction  
 **3)** Public Groping  
 **4)** Caught between a goblin and a hard place  
 **5)** "Wait, don't open that chest--"  
 **6)** Whoops, that's a pitfall


	2. Getting Hired, aka exposition porn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut starts next chapter.

Teklan was a truly unique kingdom. Its culture changed drastically overnight whenever a new monarch was crowned. The royal family did not manage to keep the single longest running dynasty in the history of Eaiyah through centuries of shrewd politics, but rather by divine mandate. When the gods finished creating Eaiyah, they all withdrew to watch the world from a distance and only  _ occasionally _ reached out to interfere in the destiny of the mortals they had created.

All but one. All but Madae, who had mothered madness and pandemonium, hysteria and delusion. Madae, who could not bring herself to trust her brothers and sisters not to interfere with her creations; the Mother of Chaos. The very first members of Teklan’s royal family were said to be carved from her ribcage and made flesh at Her will. Whenever someone tried to depose one of the Mad Kings or Mad Queens, She reminded them whose decision it was.

But this story isn’t about the ruling family of Teklan.

The sixth Mad King ordered the construction of a luxury port-city to house his favourite ship. He was  _ very _ particular about every detail; as it was his harbour he named it My Harbour. There were to be at least two thousand residents at any given time, most of whom would be charged with the maintenance of his precious baby. 

At the time, an advisor pointed out My Harbour was actually a mountain in the middle of the kingdom. His immediate successor did not repeat their mistake. After the port-city was built into the lonely mountain far away from any water, his enormous ship was moved there by a sheer herculean effort. It took ten years for  _ Not A Him _ to reach its destination, by which time the sixth Mad King had passed, having choked to death on a preposterously thick orange peel.

The seventh Mad Queen declared oranges to be an enemy of the kingdom and placed a bounty on them in her first decree. Her second decree ordered that her dear father’s ship be placed at the top of the mountain and be expanded upon forevermore, or at least until she got bored of it.

Before she got bored of it, the seventh Mad Queen fell in the first battle of the Second Orange War. The eighth Mad Queen was illiterate and in a fit of pique, ordered every single book in Teklan to be burned and for every intellectual to be assigned a new job by random draw from the nearest hat. A disproportionate number of mages ended up in My Harbour. None of them knew a thing about construction or civil engineering, let alone shipbuilding. 

They went with what they knew. They used magic. Over the next few years,  _ Not A Him _ doubled and then tripled in size, and then it stopped resembling a ship in all but the most basic sense. No one told the mages what the new chambers and decks they built should be used for, and no one bothered trying to organize things after the fact. It got out of hand.

In modern Teklan, no one knew the history of the strange mountain city Mihabor or why it was built in such a strange way. In the same vein, no one knew the true purpose of Mihabor’s labyrinth Noddahym, which began near the peak of the mountain and spiralled around it countless times in impossible ways made plausible by magic. Not even the Mad Monarchs knew, for none cared about either after the seventh Mad Queen. Noddahym grew without any sort of checks or balances, magic and monsters and rogues alike making it a dangerous place.

But this story isn’t really about Mihabor or Noddahym either. It’s about someone who lived in the former and went on a bizarre adventure through the latter.

The Two-Legged Stallion was one of the filthiest dive bars in Mihabor, frequented by a terribly unsavoury crowd of adventurers and villains alike. Most surfaces bore a mysterious stain or two and all the legged furniture sat crooked on uneven feet. Though there were plenty of lanterns to light its main room, the proprietor only bothered to light every third one, keeping things dim, just the way their patronage liked it.

Three would-be adventurers sat at the corner booth, waiting to meet their fourth. Their leader seemed clear at a glance; a big, burly man with a bushy beard and a bald head with snakes tattooed all over his pate. His armor and blade marked him as a warrior. Traditional, of course, for any good party leader.

But the massive half-dwarf named Snakebite was not the party’s leader, having all the bulk of his father’s race while maintaining his mother’s human height. He grumbled the way a grizzly might grumble at a slippery fish, if it were so included, without any of a grizzly’s patience. “Ain’t they supposed to be here by now?”

“Soon, man. Peace.” With a moniker like Soulless Bob, one might expect the human archer and  _ actual _ leader of the party to be a warlock, if not some sort of lich or undead. Bob had the misfortune of being born a ginger, whose only other noteworthy feature was his impressive cowlick. Other than that he was rather lucky, as the day before he was born the twenty-third Mad King repealed the seventeenth’s law banning gingerhood.

The third member of the party wore a black robe and a black veil, along with black gloves and black gloves. They were of completely average height; their garb hid everything else about them. Neither Snakebite nor Soulless Bob had ever heard Silent speak, but the wizard had been nothing but a boon in their last journey and happened to be a splendid listener. They turned the page of their book. 

Neither man questioned how they managed to read through the veil and the room’s poor lighting. If they were being honest, neither of them really noticed Silent unless they needed them or they wanted their attention. Five minutes went by. Snakebite kvetched. Bob placated. Their fourth was late.

Only by five minutes, though. She squeezed in beside Silent without a word and clapped her hands down on the booth’s table, grinning her apology. The half-elf Evala wasn’t any taller than the robed wizard, though comparatively impossible to overlook in her tight leather clothing that revealed as much as it hid. Her face was gorgeous, though some might have said her cheerful expression clashed with its high cheekbones and raw elegance. The rogue’s amber eyes were fittingly catlike, and her long dark hair was wound up in a crown braid. “Sorry. Had to catch the ferry, you all know what that can be like.”

Snakebite grumbled, Soulless Bob smiled his sympathy and Silent simply nodded. Mihabor’s ferry was a notorious pain in the ass to use, least of all because there wasn’t any water for it to sail across.

“It’s fine,” Soulless Bob assured her. “Glad to have you. You’re sitting beside Silent, and the gentleman across from you--”

“This kid is the ‘highly recommended’ rogue? You gotta be fuckin’ kidding me,” Snakebite hissed once he finished leering at Evalon’s face and got a better look at her. It sounded way more like a bark. “Nah,” he said, slapping his hand down on the booth. “We ain’t takin’ her. Maybe,” he added pointedly, “after she steals herself some tits.” Evalon indeed looked young, and she was indeed as flat as a board. 

Her humour vanished, as did one of her hands, as though about to draw her dagger. Snakebite tensed, then relaxed as she removed a serpent-embroidered pouch and slapped it down on the booth. After a moment of staring at it, he patted around his belt for his pouch and soon began sputtering his indignation. 

“So?” Evala asked, turning a new smile upon Soulless Bob and Silent. “Am I in?”


	3. Wardrobe Malfunction

Much to Snakebite’s chagrin, Evala was in. Soulless Bob ignored his bulky companion’s complaining and rolled out a map, ready to explain the job. Other than Bob, no one bothered to look at the map as he began to explain in detail what they were doing and why they were doing it. They would be delving into Noddahym to retrieve a powerful magical artifact, the Scepter of Submission.

“The Scepter of Submission?” Evala echoed, her brows hiking high on her forehead. “Never heard of it. What does it do?” She had an idea based on the name alone. They all did. “And who is the client?”

Soulless Bob just shrugged. “I don’t know. On either count. Didn’t bother asking. Got it through the adventurer’s guild. Whomever our client is, they’re paying pretty well. Half up front, half on delivery.” Evala was ready to question that, but then Bob took out the small sacks of iron coins and divided up each member’s share of the loot.

The only thing anyone complained about after that was having to take the ferry up to Noddahym’s entrance, and rightly so. No one in Mihabor liked taking the ferry, as it was situated on the back of a creature who could only be described as part monkey, part alligator and part turtle. No one knew where the immense and terribly ugly creature came from, or who had shaped its shell to allow for several hundred passengers at once. It ferried freight and passengers by crawling along the impressively sturdy walls (and former hull) of Noddahym.

Passengers were responsible for holding on tight during the ride, as the ferry often turned upside down. It was a roller coaster before roller coasters were even conceived of and bore none of the safety features. Ferry mishaps were the leading cause of death in Mihabor.

Evala was not being quite as careful as she could have been. While Snakebite and Bob sat near the front of the creature’s shell, she and Silent sat closer to the back. Determined to get a word out of Silent yet speaking so much that the mage wouldn’t have been able to slip a word in edgewise anyway, Evala didn’t notice the way her seat began to tilt, nor the way Silent gripped the handholds and tucked their slippered feet into the footholds. 

“Shit!” the half-elf shrieked out, eyes widening as she slipped out of her spot. She was lucky that it was a slow rotation, giving her time to scramble around and try to find some sort of purchase. Silent sat quietly, simply watching, giving no indication of whatever they felt behind their veil and certainly not letting go of their own lifelines. They did work a bit of quiet magic, however, willing a choice piece of the shell in Evala’s path to crack and splinter upwards in a makeshift hook.

Not that Evala would ever know that. As far as she knew, she got lucky. Kind of lucky, anyway. As she slid, the stiff splinter jabbed into her thin black leather shirt and kept her from slipping any further or falling off altogether while the creature clambered along. She kept herself very still until the ferry had righted itself and then blew out a breath, her eyes wide and her panic subsiding. “Fuck,” she whispered as she started to pull herself up. “That was close.”

The movement ripped a long, jagged strip from the back of her shirt. She half-turned to glance at it in confusion, only worsening the tear. By the time her panic returned and she was trying to salvage the shirt, the damage was already done. Whole sections fell away and the rest of the shirt began to fall away with them, baring her pale skin to Silent and those sitting nearby, taut and toned with the barest hint of fat. Her breasts were barely swells on her chest, tipped with dusky little nipples that quickly hardened under many lecherous pairs of eyes.

She flushed, lifting her hands to cover herself. “Don’t fucking-- shit. Does anyone have a spare cloak?”  Strangely, no one did. If there were crickets somewhere on the ferry, they would have heard them. Silent shrugged helplessly at Evala when she looked to them for help. Biting her bottom lip, she hurried back to her seat as the ferry began its next twisting turn, her itty bitty titties on display for the many eyes interested in the. Keeping safe meant keeping exposed; she couldn't cover herself without risking another fall.


	4. Public Groping

Here’s a big surprise: at the end of the ferry ride, Snakebite was the one who gave Evala a cloak to cover herself with.

Here’s less of a surprise: he only gave it to her after five straight minutes of howling, eye watering laughter, and only for one reason. “Gods, girl, ain’t nobody wants to see those pathetic fly bites.” Flushed bright red from her neck to the slightly pointed tips of her ears, Evala thanked him with a big, entirely forced smile and eyes that promised murder. It made him laugh again.

Once that was over and once Soulless Bob stifled his chuckles, the four approached Noddahym’s boarding ramp. Once they cleared it, they would be on the immense main deck of the ship-turned-labyrinth and could begin their adventure through the ship’s many decks. 

There were only two obstacles in their way. The first of those obstacles was the long line going up the ramp; Mihabor’s economy depended on the growth, exploration and exploitation of Noddahym. Labourers, adventurers, merchants and the like were constantly coming and going from the labyrinth, not that everyone who entered the perilous place left the same way they entered.

The only conversation between the companions was Snakebite and Evala’s bickering, with Soulless Bob occasionally interjecting to keep the peace. Silent waited patiently. By the time they reached the top of the ramp, two hours had passed. The sun burned bright above them, beginning its own journey to nighttime. “We’ll have three or four hours of daylight once we clear customs,” Soulless Bob gauged as he peered up at the sky. “Just enough to get halfway through the second deck, I’d say. Should be able to set up camp near the mapstone.” 

Customs, of course, were the second obstacle. Most adventurers entering Noddahym were frisked at the entrance, with the guards keeping painstakingly accurate logs of what they had on their person at entry and what they left. Mihabor’s residents paid no taxes on their homes or businesses, or even on purchases. The city’s (notoriously corrupt) government funded itself on taxing adventurers for their loot, a great deal of which was simply seized on exit.

Both Snakebite and Soulless Bob went through without any trouble. The young guard frisking Silent seemed immensely perturbed by what he felt under their robe and left to consult their superior, who frisked the seemingly calm and compliant mage. Similarly affected, they called for their superior. Evala, who was watching all of this from her spot as next in line, was baffled… if ultimately grateful for the delay. She was not looking forward to being frisked. At all. 

By the time someone made a decision on Silent, Evala was sure all of the guards posted at Noddahym’s entrance had a feel of them. They waved Silent through with a few words. Several loitering guards dispersed back to their post, and the initial guard, still visibly unsettled, waved Evala forward. She swallowed, then put on a new smile and adjusted her cloak, moving forward. They hadn’t made Silent remove their robe, so there was hope for her. She slipped her adventurer’s license out and handed it over as she neared the guard.

He scanned it and then pressed it to a piece of enchanted vellum, which gave a faint glow as the license magically imprinted itself on the paperwork. “Okay, ma’am. Remove your cloak,” he said as he passed the card back to her. Nope, no hope.

“You didn’t ask my friend to remove--” Evala began to protest.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, ma’am,” the guard said quickly, standing a bit straighter, his sudden discomfort evident in his expression. Evala stared at him haplessly for a few seconds, then blew out a frustrated exhale and peeled the cloak off her. Up ahead, near the stairs leading down to the first deck, Snakebite started sniggering  _way_ too loudly. The next person in line behind let out a low whistle.

Blushing and glaring but not daring to say a word, Evala set her cloak aside on a waiting hook and turned to face the guard. He had gotten over his discomfort far too quickly at the sight of the half-naked halfbreed, lovely to behold even with her tiny tits. As his eyes dropped to her pebbled nipples, she lifted an arm to cover herself with her forearm.

The young guard cleared his throat. “Arms out, ma’am.” Evala bit down on her cheek, then spread her arms out wide and looked up at the sky, determined not to give anyone the satisfaction of seeing her discomfort. The guard stepped up and removed his gloves, placing his hands on the slight curve of Evala’s hips and starting to work his way up her sides and belly, raising goosebumps in his wake.

“You know,” she hissed beneath her breath, “I don’t see how I could be hiding  _anything_ above my belt.” Her frisker continued undeterred, running his calloused hands briefly down her ribs before raising them to just under her bustline.

“Plenty of women try to sneak contraband in their cleavage, ma’am, or tucked beneath their breasts. It’s nothing personal,” he assured her as he went out of his way to trace the exact shape of her nigh-flat chest. It was a wonder steam didn’t come out of her red ears as she seethed, unwilling to point out the obvious; she had neither cleavage nor any underboob. 

She squeaked in surprised indingiation when he pinched her nipples and almost flinched back. A smarmy comment was on her tongue as she dropped her eyes back down to his face. He met her eye and shrugged, pulling on her tender little nubs and tweaking them casually. “We’ve had a ring of witches trying to sneak women into Noddahym, cursed to lactate. Sorry, ma’am. You know raw milk is illegal.” He did not sound all that apologetic.

He wasn’t lying, at least about the raw milk. The current Mad Monarch had gotten a stomach ache. Despite that, Evala was pretty sure there wasn’t a market for  _human breastmilk_ in Noddahym.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Evala bitched under her breath, red again to the tips of her slightly pointed ears. She fixed her gaze upwards again and waited for him to finish playing with her needy nipples. When he did, he crouched down behind her and began to pat along her legs.

_At least this is almost over_ . Evala tried to keep her mind on the money. The guard spent a moment too long on her pelvis, and she was absolutely sure he didn’t need to pat her crotch so directly.  _Finally_ , she thought, right before he unbuckled her belt. “Just a quick cavity check,” he explained to her at the strangled noise of outrage she made, not daring to move lest she actually just try and stab him.

He pulled her leather pants down over her lean but toned thighs, clicking his tongue appreciatively at the sight of her lacy black panties. Evala resolved to memorize his face so she could -- well, not  _kill_ him later, but there was a great deal a determined rogue could do to make a man miserable. He slid her panties over the firm curve of her shapely ass, leaving them stretched between her knees just above her pants, then spread its cheeks wide. She gave a little jump when he poked at her tight little virgin asshole.

“All clear back here,” he said as he let go of her buttocks and slid his fingers around to her pelvis. She was glad he wasn’t  _that_ committed to the cavity check, but not so glad that she would ever forgive him for running his corrupt little fingers all over her wet half-elven snatch. It wasn’t  _her_ fault she had a secret thing for being caught or doing lewd things in public. It was just her body being a body.

She was absolutely not turned on (actually, she was horny as all hell from the afternoon’s events). Her breathing hitched as the guard ran a finger over her vulva and then found her clit, rubbing it for a moment before spreading her pussy’s lips wide with one hand. “Nothing loose in there,” he noted when nothing fell out, “but you might just be extremely tight or squeezing down. Apologies, ma’am,” he offered insincerely before his fingers went spelunking into her wet passage, briefly but briskly fingering Evala’s pussy. 

She closed her eyes and bit back her moan.  _Maybe-- it wouldn’t be so bad if--_

“Alright,” the guard suddenly said, extracting his fingers and starting to straighten up. He stepped over to Evala’s cloak and wiped his fingers off on it, then returned to toss it casually over her shoulder. “You’re good to go, ma’am. Best of luck on your adventure.” She didn’t dare say a word, beginning to pull her panties and pants back over herself, but the guard gave her a sharp clap across her ass that sent her wobbling forward a step. “Don’t hold up the line, ma’am.”

“Fuck you,” Evala muttered at the suddenly grinning guard, keeping her face down as she waddled over to join her party, unable to pull her pants back up from where they stretched between her knees. 

Soulless Bob politely looked away, and Silent was reading their book. Snakebite watched her entire approach, though, and grinned at the dark little landing strip guarding Evala’s flushed pussy. “That’s cute. I guess you are a woman after all.

“Go suck a goblin's dick,” Evala groused at the half-dwarf, finally able to yank everything back into place and put the cloak back on. At least they could get into Noddahym now. Maybe she'd find a shirt somewhere.


	5. Caught Between a Goblin and a Hard Place

Through the wonders of magic, the first sub-deck of Noddahym was much larger than it appeared to be on the outside -- not that it appeared at all  _ small _ to the observing eye. Certainly not after centuries of ongoing construction and endless renovations. It was a long, cavernous hall that still bore some resemblance to the ship’s hold it once was. 

Were someone to wake up there with no memory of their arrival (not uncommon, sadly) they would think giants kidnapped them and were bringing them across the sea for purposes unknown. Not that anyone in Teklan believed in giants, of course. They were just bogeymen invented to scare children.

They weren’t, but that doesn’t matter today. The first sub-deck was also a settlement unto itself, with homes and businesses both large and small lining the walls. 

Each building differed drastically from the next, like some manic architect was let loose and told to create only chaos, to let no pattern emerge. To be fair to the people responsible for designing and maintaining Noddahym’s ‘settled’ floors, that was what actually happened. It was something the local religious sects took very seriously; these towns and safe areas were demolished and rebuilt on a whim. This year, the color scheme was particularly horrendous but at least the dim lighting from the swaying lantern-chandeliers muted it all.

Evala stopped by the window of a tailor’s shop, gazing longingly at a shirt. She had the coin for it, but…

Silent touched her shoulder and shook their head. They didn’t have the time. It was an hour long walk to the stairs that would take them to the second floor. The half-elf rogue made a face, then straightened her shoulders and rejoined the others with Silent. She wasn’t going to sulk. Surely they would find a dead adventurer or a humanoid monster with something she could wear.

They headed down the stairs when they reached them, each one vanishing behind them vanishing after Evala’s heels left them, as she held the rear. No one journey through Noddahym was the same, with each party of adventurers deposited at random on any given sub-deck. To find  _ their _ specific stairs, they would need to find the sub-deck’s mapstone.

*****-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-*****

The party did not find a shirt for Evala, but that was fine. She kept her chin up and her spirits with it, often grinning and trading ‘friendly’ barbed words with Snakebite as they worked their way through the dark and twisting hallways. Here there were no lanterns or torches to light their way; what light existed seemingly came from overhead, like flickering fire without any visible source. All anyone knew about it was that it was linked to the sun. When it grew dark in Mihabor, it would be pitch black in Noddahym.

Of the myriad of monsters they could have encountered, the party only crossed one. A translucent red slime, no more than a foot high. It sat in the midst of the hall and peered up at them with its beady eyes, simple black orbs in what seemed to be its face. “Alright, now we’re talkin’,” Snakebite declared with a savage grin, raising his weapon and stepping forth. Evala didn’t bother drawing her dagger, nor did Soulless Bob nock an arrow. A single blow from the powerful half-dwarf would be more than enough.

Silent stopped him with a raised hand. Snakebite frowned in confusion and lowered his arms, glancing between the smaller mage and the slime. Evala wasn’t surprised by him heeding the warning; even overgrown lugs like Snakebite knew better than to piss off a mage. The rest of the party followed suit. After a moment, it turned and bounced away. “Goddamnit,” Snakebite growled. Silent lowered their hand and true to their name, silently followed the little gooey red trail the slime left.

The trail ended at a long abandoned rest site. It wasn’t much to look at, a simple dead-end where the walls and floor were scrawled with protective rooms that the party knew would prevent monsters from ambushing them. A self-starting firepit began to crackle with cheery new life as they neared, and fresh water poured from a wooden pipe into a waiting basin. They’d be able to eat, drink, wash up and rest in peace. Evala, Bob and Snakebite had a single question on their minds.

“Why, uh… did a slime lead us here?” Soulless Bob finally asked Silent. Silent shrugged and went to sit by the fire. The three shared a look and then began to get out their things, knowing the mage would say no more than that.

*****-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-*****

They still had an hour of light left by the time camp was set up, so Evala made like a rogue and scouted ahead at Bob’s suggestion. She snuck back the way they came, marking her path with a piece of chalk. Though he wanted her to make sure their way forward was clear, the lissome halfbreed’s real goal was a shirt. Surely there was  _ something _ …

Sure, there was something. She found a small hole in the wall, just large enough for her to crawl through its tunnel on her hands and knees. A bit of dried blood and some scuff marks suggested  _ someone _ went through there at some point and hadn’t come out.  _ Might be a trap. _ It would be dangerous and risky, and for that reason alone Evala made the decision to move on. Then a little silver coin caught her eye, as though it fell out of someone’s pocket on their way through.

If they had pants, they probably had a shirt, too. After a moment, she got down on her knees and started to work her way through the tunnel. Though it became more of a squeeze, her common sense was distracted by the second silver coin she found, then altogether defeated by the long trail of them that came afterwards. If nothing else, she would have a nice little bonus at the end of this adventure that she wouldn’t have to share with the others.

The tunnel got narrow enough that it began to pull at Snakebite’s cloak. Rather than risk its ruin, she took a moment to wriggle it off her and tie it around her waist. If the journey thus far was anything to go by, the worst that could happen to her would be a slime seeing her tits. She was pretty sure they reproduced by division. It wouldn’t be anything to be embarrassed about.

There was a light ahead of her, and the lip of the tunnel seemed to be padded with leather.  _ Weird _ , she thought with a frown, and continued forth. What she could see of the chamber on the other end of her crawl was surprising, well-lit and surprisingly high-class. The expensive blackwood wall opposite of her was clean and showed none of the wear Evala had seen throughout the sub-deck so far. And… was that a painting?

_ Fuck, I must have stumbled upon someone’s foxhole. _ Knowing she hit a jackpot, she ducked her head down and wormed her way forth with a big grin on her pretty face. In order to fit, she had to squeeze her arms in at her sides and  _ really _ worm forth. As she did so though, the padded leather lip of the tunnel suddenly squeezed down on her, pinning her arms to her sides. From her ribs and up, her body was in the chamber, while the rest of it was trapped in the tunnel.

Her grin faltered as her shock and surprise set in. “... Huh?” She barely had time to look around before someone ambled forward and blocked her vision. Slowly, she craned her neck to look up at them. Evala had killed plenty of goblins in her adventures, but she had never seen one quite this big -- in either height  _ or _ width. He was packed with muscle and fat from what she could see of his legs. He was not, in fact, wearing pants.

That was just the first thing she noticed about him, though. The second thing she noticed was his shirt, clean white silk with a formal buttoned vest over it. It would definitely fit her, though her fingers couldn’t reach her daggers like this, let alone stab him. More than that though, it was  _ fitted _ to him. Tailored.

Did goblins have tailors? Evala craned her neck a bit more. The goblin peered back down at her. He wasn’t all that pretty with his hooked nose and scarred green face, yet he managed to look distinguished with his eyeglasses; his wispy gray hair was in a simple comb over. Did goblins even have  _ hair brushes _ ? She looked back down. Her face was aligned perfectly with his loincloth -- silk again, go figure. It sported a sizable lump. Maybe that was where he kept the silver coins?

_ Wait. That’s not a coin pouch, that’s his--  _ Evala’s eyes widened.

The strange, well-dressed goblin pulled it aside, letting his mammoth green cock flop out, only growing increasingly erect. He took it in hand and stroked it, pulling back his foreskin. Evala braced herself on instinct, expecting her nostrils to be assaulted by the single most foul smell they would ever face. Surprisingly, the last cock she had shoved in her face smelled far worse than this.

“Uh,” Evala said after a moment, wetting her lips and craning her neck again to nervously meet the goblin’s eye. “Hi ther--ahhh, fuck!” The goblin slapped his thick meat right across her cheek the moment she opened her mouth, chortling with glee at her shriek of surprise at the blatant assault. He clearly wasn’t as civilized as he appeared to be, but then this was Noddahym and Noddahym was in Mihabor, which was  _ barely _ civil to begin with. The trapped half-elf quickly closed her lips as he began thwacking her face with his ridiculous cock, leaving bright red imprints of its mushroom shaped head all over her fair skin. 

She resisted the urge to gasp. Between cock smacks he’d occasionally pat and press himself against her lips, clearly interested in getting his hard length wedged inside her, and she knew if she opened them for even a moment she’d--

_ Fuck, this is ironic. _ Just a few hours ago she had told Snakebite to go suck a goblin dick, and here she was, stuck in a wall with a goblin trying to get her to suck his dick. She grimaced when he smeared the very tip of his dick just along her upper lip, leaving it stained with his precum. It took its time slapping her face silly, and Evala wondered for a moment if it was actually trying to paint a picture on her features. Not finger-painting, but dick-painting.

She dismissed the ridiculous thought from her head. It didn’t take long at all for her face to be flustered bright red from sheer embarrassment, with or without the goblin imprinting his cock all over her. When he stopped, she welcomed the reprieve. She didn’t really welcome him stepping right in against her, lifting his cock only to drop it flat along her face, leaving her lips all but pressed to his wrinkled green scrotum.

“No common,” the goblin finally said haltingly, which was  _ far _ more common than she had ever heard a goblin use. “Want out?” Evala nodded, at least as much as she possibly could. The goblin chortled again, practically humping his balls against her face. “Suck. Then out.”

Evala ignored her moistening pussy urging her to do as she was told and glared up at the goblin, determined to think things through logically. The thick goblin pole dominated her vision, unfortunately. Did she have any sort of choice here? Either it would release her or it wouldn’t, and somehow this coercion wasn’t anywhere as bad as what happened with the guard that afternoon.

She puffed out a breath through her nostrils, then tilted her chin up and parted her lips, slowly drawing the goblin’s spunk reservoir into her lips. It was  _ definitely _ cleaner than the last sack she willingly sucked on, and hairless to boot, a pleasant surprise. Closing her eyes, the half-elven rogue committed to giving her captor a thorough tongue bath. That was something she could lose herself in. She could pretend it was anyone, and  _ maybe _ if she wriggled around just right, she could bend herself in such a way her fingers could get to her needy little cunt…

There was absolutely no way that was going to happen, but Evala didn’t really get a chance to try. After less than a minute, the goblin pulled away from her with a grunt, breathing hard and fast. She blinked her eyes open just in time to see him level his cock at her lovely features and begin to coat them with his cum. The first warm splash of it against her skin made her gasp out in shock, while her long eyelashes barely protected her left eye from a direct hit. 

One shot from his cock plastered her bangs to her forehead, while his last hit her tongue and left its slimy seed there. She spit it out, sputtering her outrage as the deluge ended. The Elvish languages have the most beautiful cusswords, but the goblin didn’t hear any of them. Almost as soon as he was done, he reached for the lever beside the hole in the wall and pulled it. Not only did it retract the leather-padded lips that trapped Evala, but it also tilted the tunnel somehow. She suddenly found herself sliding down it, shrieking things that would make even the most vile sailor clutch their pearls at her.

She landed in a pile where she began. It took her a moment to wipe the cum from her eyes and to look up at where the hole  _ once _ was. There was no trace, but the evidence was plain as day on her face.

“What the fuck,” Evala mumbled, baffled, before deciding to just sprawl out and -- something. There was no way she was going to head back to camp covered in goblin cum.


	6. Wait, don't--

In the end, Evala could only think of one way to deal with the goblin spunk covering her. She  _ could _ have wiped it all off on the cloak and snuck back into camp, but washing it would be awkward if anyone else was awake. She’d have to hide the fact she used the cloak as a cum rag until everyone else dozed off. As tempting as it was, it was simply too risky; the half-elf would simply die of humiliation if Snakebite found out what had happened. Her stomach sinking, Evala got to work scooping the goblin goo off her face and licking it off her fingers.

It wasn’t half as bad as she thought it would be, and after a moment she began to clean herself with mounting eagerness. Actually, it tasted downright  _ delicious _ and what the fuck was she doing? Even after asking herself that question, she didn’t stop. Her fingers simply glided down to her pants and slid under their waistband to assault her sodden cunt at the same time. She returned to camp twenty minutes later with nothing to indicate her misadventure to the rest of the party. Her aching pussy was a constant reminder. Try as she might, she hadn’t been able to make herself cum.

The night itself was uneventful, as was most of the day that followed. It was the sort of day that dragged on and on, the hallways almost bleeding into one another until everything looked the same in spite of every twist and turn. They each knew they should have found the mapstone by that point, though none of them voiced it.

“Other than that slime, we ain’t seen anything,” Snakebite grumbled. Evala almost spoke up but caught herself short of mentioning the goblin, which would invite more questions than she cared to answer. She rounded the next turn at the head of the group and saw a different and very welcome sight: a large chest, almost up to her and Silent’s waists. Treasure!

“Finally,” the rogue laughed as she broke away from the group and practically skipped ahead of them. She crouched down to give the lock a rudimentary inspection. Seeing no traps, she set to work while the others closed in behind her, each glad at the sight of  _ any _ reward after the better part of two days. Except Silent. Silent was, as ever, silent.

The lock clicked, and Evala began to stand, lifting the chest’s upper half in the same motion to toss it wide open. Soulless Bob’s keen eyes spotted something  _ stirring _ in that moment. His quick mind registered it as a threat. His mouth, however, wasn’t nearly so quick. “Wait, don’t open that--”

Evala opened the chest, flinging her arms up to open it wide. To the others who stood before her, she seemed to be posing in victory for a moment thereafter with her hands kept high. In particular, Bob hoped he was mistaken. It only took a moment for that hope to be summarily dashed, tossed right out the proverbial window.

“What?” Evala asked blankly, staring down at the amorphous green blob inside the chest for several seconds before it surged up at her, tendrils spearheading its thicker mass. The slime mimic knocked her straight off her feet and to the dungeon’s floor. She shrieked out in horror as she hit the ground, though any struggle came to a swift end as it swallowed her body into itself, leaving her practically immobile.

Of her own volition, anyway. The slime parted her legs wide. She could feel it eat away at her pants and feared for her life, a fear that was quickly alleviated when she felt a solidified part of the slime suddenly shove into her spread snatch. When she started to cry out, another filled her mouth and immediately forced its way into her throat. She didn’t even have the time to question  _ why _ a slime mimic would want to fuck her face and pussy before her ravishing was well under way, and by the time she did… she really didn’t care. She could feel the orgasm she had been denied coming on quickly as the slime worked its cock in vigorous tandem. A third began to spread her virgin asshole wide, having great difficulty in the process.

She could see the party attacking the monster savagely to save her through its translucent body, but she wanted them to-- well, she wasn’t in any rush. She needed this. She needed this so bad and then of course Snakebite hit its apparent heart and made Evala’s lover explode into a shower of slime for everyone. The solid slime cocks inside of her lost whatever kept them rigid, denying her orgasm yet again.

The half-dwarf peered down at where she still laid, panting and furious and already crying frustrated tears. “I ain’t givin’ you my pants. Didn’t pack no spare pair.”


	7. Chapter 7

Evala’s pants were a lost cause. They weren’t completely destroyed by the slime mimic, but they were absolutely riddled with holes and resembled spiderwebs or fine Hyulern cheese more than proper legwork, showing far more of her long, lean legs than they covered. If they still covered her most intimate spots, she might have been able to salvage them, but that was where the largest hole was. Either one of her firm asscheeks stuck out of the leather framing them. On the other side, her crotch and upper thighs were completely revealed. Her pussy was almost constantly flushed dark and swollen with her sheer horniness, their lips gleaming with moisture.

“Hey, would you look at that. She ain’t a pubescent boy,” Snakebite chortled at her little landing strip. “That’s proof of puberty, I s’ppose.” He leaned away from Evala’s furious punch, only outmatched by how furious her blushing was. The tears in her eyes weren’t from the humiliation, but sheer sexual frustration. She  _ hated _ how her body responded to these situations and she  _ knew _ she was a slut. The half-dwarf’s words wouldn’t have grated her nearly as much if she had managed to get off.

“Lay off and give her a moment,” Soulless Bob chided, his eyes avoiding Evala. “They-- oh, shit. Would you look at that!” Everyone followed his gaze. Defeating the mimic had caused a nearby wall to begin fading away, revealing a short corridor that opened back out to a larger chamber. The mapstone dominated it, a slate-gray stone bathed in a faint blue glow from the magical carvings worked into its surface. “Grand,” Bob grinned. “Let’s… uh… hm.” He glanced at Evala for the first time, then Snakebite and Silent. “Silent, come with me. We’ll get our mapslate from the stone. Take some time to clean up and-- figure something out,” he told the practically naked half-elf, his tone skewing apologetic and awkward.

How else could he sound in that situation? It was the second time he saw his party’s newly recruited thief get molested in as many days. “Snakebite, watch her back and for the love of Madae, don’t be an arse. Maybe check the chest, too.” The half-dwarf grunted his affirmation and stepped over to the slime mimic’s former shell while Bob and Silent proceeded down the hall.

Fortunately, the group had packed towels. They were considered mandatory gear in Noddahym; many of the rest stops had areas to clean up, but not all of them came with anything to dry off with. The few that did had an interesting idea of what constituted a ‘towel’ that is neither here nor there. Evala was able to scrub herself dry, though it didn’t make her pussy any less wet. Her cloak wasn’t in much better shape. It had billowed out behind her when the slime pounced and was spared most of its corrosive wrath, only sporting a few holes.

She blew out a breath and started cutting a few long strips off the bottom. As she worked to make herself a makeshift loincloth, she gave occasional glances over to Snakebite.  _ Utter bastard _ , she thought to herself, but at least he was focused on whatever it was he found in the chest. Since he didn’t start mocking her, she figured whatever it held didn’t include a shirt. Or pants. When she took a better look, it seemed to be a golden bracer engraved with knotted runes upon knotted runes. It was surely enchanted. She had more pressing matters to attend to.

Sighing, she finished knotting her improvised underwear and stood, stepping into them and starting to raise them up her hips. With the cloak still laid out on the floor, she was more or less fully exposed, only wearing her hole-ridden leather pants and her ankle boots, thankfully unaffected by the assault. 

Snakebite was suddenly behind her, wrapping one of his thick and muscular arms around her midsection. She squeaked in surprise and alarm, the loincloth just up about her knees. Before she had a chance to say a word, she had his sausage fingers muffling her mouth too. “I’m sorry,” he whispered in her knife-tipped ear. Most bewildering of all to her was the fact that he sounded genuinely apologetic. “You’ve been suffering, sweet flower. Your needs have been ignored.” His tongue ran along the side of her ear, making her shiver and reminding her just how horny she was. Butterflies rose in her stomach as the half-dwarf slid his fingers down across her belly, slowly grazing past her dark landing strip on a sure path to her clit. “Allow me to aid you. Let me treat you like a woman.”

Evala couldn’t even begin to say no, literally or figuratively. If he was going to get her off…bastard or not, she would let him. She  _ had _ to let him, or this was going to be a miserable adventure indeed. Nevermind the fact the rest of their party was just down a corridor and would be back any moment. It didn’t even occur to her to wonder why the normally crass half-dwarf was suddenly speaking in a smooth Hyulern accent. She gasped as he touched her sensitive clit, and he slid two of his fingers right into her mouth.

At any other time that would disgust her. She had caught Snakebite reaching into his pants to scratch his balls no more than  _ three times _ so far, and who knew what else the half-dwarf did with them? This wasn’t any other time. Evala sealed her lips around him almost automatically, letting her eyes drift shut as she began to suckle on them, rolling her tongue over them like a small cock. It signalled more than her permission; it signalled her participation.

“Thank you,” he murmured lowly, right into her ear, his warm breath a hot wash over the sensitive skin he had already left damp. She shivered again and let go of the loincloth entirely, reaching out blindly for the wall she knew was before her to brace herself as she bent forward. He  _ had _ to take her right then and there. The poor half-elf couldn’t wait any longer, and she could already feel his bare cock poking her. He was more than hung. Half-dwarves had all the muscle and width of a dwarf with the height of a human. He would be her first of his race, but almost assuredly not her last. That cock was going to make her cum.

Maybe Snakebite wasn’t so bad after all. His hand left her clit but she knew that was only for a moment, so he could guide himself to her sopping wet fuckhole and claim her. He was bigger than anyone else she had ever taken, but she was so ready for it. She wasn’t just wet with her own juices, but some of the slime was still inside her. He was going to glide right into her tight snatch--

His fingers muffled her shocked yowl when he brutishly forced a quarter of his immense cock into her asshole, claiming its virginity. “Ahhh,” he growled behind her. “A perfect fit.” It fucking  _ burned _ , but the slime served as lube there as well and it could have been far worse. Slut or not, Evala had never had any interest in anal. She tensed around the cock in her ass but couldn’t deny the curl of her toes or how she could practically feel his bulge press against her pussy. It burned and it hurt but most of all it felt fantastic, making a shudder work up her spine. She resolved to take every inch she could, fighting against the discomfort she felt as he speared her with inch after inch.

  
It became monumentally easier when his hand slid back around her hip to resume its assault on her clit, her orgasm building. She must have had a little over half of him inside of her when he drew back and then began to fuck her ass properly, with short thrusts that jolted her entire body. She moaned around his fingers, her eyes squeezing tight. When she felt his teeth graze and then nibble on her elvish ear, she knew she was close. Maybe Snakebite wasn’t such a bastard after all. Maybe…

“What the fuck?” Oh. Bob. There was their party. She could immediately imagine what they must thought of the scene -- Evala with the makeshift loincloth around her knees, Snakebite’s hand keeping her quiet, her face flushed and her expression showing the sheer strain she felt taking his cock in her ass. Unless he took his fingers from her mouth, she couldn’t stop to explain what was going on. Snakebite wasn’t raping her, he had just noticed and kindly decided to assist and  _ really _ the only problem here was he didn’t ask if he could fuck her ass so please--

“Busy,” Snakebite grunted at them. That worked too, at least until Silent lifted a hand and traced an arcane rune in the air just as Evala opened her eyes and looked over at them, hoping to communicate through her amber irises alone that they  _ really _ needed a moment. The sigil glew a sickly green, and then suddenly her body grew stiff. Snakebite stopped mid-thrust. 

The mage had cast a paralysis spell on them. Evala was ready to scream. Bob was already shouting. “Snakebite, you fucking…!” He stopped in his storm forward when Silent caught his sleeve, glancing at the robed enigma. They had the mapslate in hand; they flipped it around and procured a piece of chalk from within their robes, then began to scribble something down while Bob glanced back and forth. When Silent finished writing, they passed the slab to Bob, who squinted down at it.

“Dick-for-brains is wearing a haunted artifact…?” Bob read out, clearly more mystified by how the mysterious mage referred to Snakebite than the words themselves. Evala needed a moment to process those words herself, but she was distracted at the sudden feeling of Snakebite’s cock firing off a practical geyser of cum inside of her ass.

She just wanted to scream, and not because she cummed at the same time -- because she sure as fuck didn't.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Want to get updates, support my work or contact me? You can join my Discord server here to get previews of my work: https://discord.gg/2kpsyxb
> 
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/niteynyx  
> Email: niteynyx@gmail.com  
> Discord: nitenyx#8654


End file.
